Path to Redemption
by ebmisfit
Summary: It only takes but one mistake, an utterance of careless words to cost him everything. He thought she died, wrenched from the world with the destruction of the Shikon jewel, but he was wrong. Now, he must walk the path of redemption to win back the one he loves most in this world.
1. Chapter 1

Path to Redemption

A/N: Howdy guys! For all that might think that I have dropped off the face of the earth concerning my other story, "Revelations", I haven't. It is on a short hiatus until I can get my freakin' broken laptop replaced and files transferred. ( So much music, photos, video and more…. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!") Until then, here's a new story to enjoy…

As much as it pains me to admit, I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Chapter 1: Reflections of the Scarred

_I used to believe in fairytales._

_In my childhood, I disregarded my ji-chan's supposed "history lessons" about demons, humans with spiritual power and dangerous artifacts in favor of much more romantic tales far off kingdoms, beautiful damsels and dashing princes._

_I believed that good would always triumph and love conquered all. _

_I believed that the world held so much promise and that endings were always happy. _

_Yes, I used to believe in fairytales, and on my 15th birthday, I believed I had fallen into one. _

_How wrong I was…_

Next to the dying light of an open fire pit, the young miko paused in her writing to rekindle flames once more. With a slight shiver, the raven haired woman tucked the worn edges of her old blanket in tighter around her legs and stomach before resuming her task.

_The time that I have spent in the Sengoku Jidai has been the most amazing and humbling experience of my life. After all, I have had the singular privilege to see the untamed beauty of a world without pollution as well as to witness history come alive before my very eyes. I met my second family here 500 years in the past, and have learned the true meanings of love, courage, honor and sacrifice. My feudal family taught me that nothing is impossible, and even the most unlikely of heroes can rise from the ashes of tragedy. _

_I couldn't help but to fall in love with all of them… my feudal family and my two princes…_

_No, I would never trade a second of the time spent here, however, my journey through this era has taught me many of the harsher truths in life. _

_The effects of my accidental breaking of the sacred jewel taught me that simple mistakes can often lead to far reaching consequences, and it only takes but a moment for lives to be changed irrevocably. _

_Years of exposure to blood thirsty demons, raiding bandits and warring lords taught me that greed knows no bounds and evil does not discriminate between ningens and youkai. The suffering of those I'd tried so hard to help over the years taught me that power corrupts, and too often the innocent are the ones that suffer in the path of conquest. _

_My first prince taught me about the many variations of love. He taught me about the burdens of a conflicted heart, and that one can't always live up to the ideals that others place upon them. I can admit now that I placed my hanyou on a pedestal, expecting him to be my personal knight in shining armor all the time instead of building and relying on my own strength. I wallowed in my unrequited love, telling myself that I was happy as long as he was, and I blatantly ignored the obvious tarnishes in his 'armor' because of his painful past. Often, I allowed him to destroy my sense of self-worth, accepting misplaced blame for supposedly carrying the soul of his long dead lover and for my part in reanimating her clay form. I now see that those insults were a way to appease his sense of loyalty to his past, and had I not put him in the position to have to choose, our relationship may have developed in a healthier manner._

_Throughout our time together, I professed my devotion my hanyou prince, telling him time and again that I loved him just the way he was. However, the incident with the demon child Akago taught me that in a way, I was trying to change him too. Although I knew that my jealousy towards him and Kikyou was normal, I also realized while being probed for the darkness of my heart that I wanted him to forget the priestess of his past and selfishly claim all of his love. I was able to break the bond with Naraku's cursed incarnation by letting go of this darkness within me. I admitted out loud for the first time that I loved him, but also in that moment, I accepted that sometimes we don't always get the happy ending we dreamed of, and sometimes, if we truly love the other person then one of the hardest things we will ever have to do is let go. _

_It took many months after that day, but I managed to accept that Inuyasha truly belonged to Kikyou and I had no right to claim otherwise. _

_My second prince taught me the true meaning of passion and all-encompassing love. I was not expecting the feelings he invoked in me, nor was I ready for the heartbreak that inevitably followed. In my naivety, I had thought that my youkai prince had actually found something special in me, something worth loving._

_I was a fool._

_There aren't any fairytales, only destiny. _

_I know my destiny now, and as I wait for the hour of his arrival to draw closer, I will record these memories of my past in hopes that I can let go and embrace our future. My little Ginmaru's and my future…_

The pen rolled from Kagome's hand as she lost herself to her memories, her cerulean eyes staring into the hypnotic flames of the fire. The golden light was lost on her as she imagined the intense warmth of his golden gaze instead.

It seemed so long ago…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own anything Inuyasha related, nor do I own Shakespeare's Sonnet 132, or any of the other stuff I used in this chapter. If I did, I'd be rich enough to call myself eccentric; right now I have to settle for crazy though. On with the story then!

Chapter 2: The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships

_Eight months earlier…_

Standing alone in the shadows of the forest, the formidable Lord of the West stared intently at an old dilapidated well haphazardly situated in the small clearing before him. A brilliant flash of blue light emanated from the well's darkened depths, signaling the arrival of the very being responsible for his silent vigil over the area.

A virtual cacophony of scrapes bangs and muttered curses could be heard as a yellow, lumpy monstrosity came tumbling over the rim of the old well, closely followed by a struggling young woman. With a graceless lunge, she managed to connect with the ground at the base of the well face first, arms and legs sprawled around her in a rather unladylike pose.

The raven haired girl glanced around with embarrassment and scrambled to her feet while hefting the enormous pack to her shoulder, intent on setting off to the nearby village.

Sesshoumaru sneered to himself, noting the girl's lack of weapons as well as her neglect to use her spiritual powers to scan the area for possible threats.

The miko was oblivious, as usual.

The daiyoukai stalked the girl a short distance through the foliage overhead, leaping from branch to branch with deadly grace while the miko stumbled along the forest path below. He dropped to the ground without making a sound and approached her from behind.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The moment the miko was snatched off her feet, she let out an ear piercing shriek, making the demon lord glad that he'd already put up a barrier surrounding the area lest the half breed abandon his clay woman to come investigate the noise. The girl began struggling in earnest within his iron grip, kicking and beating her unknown attacker with her fists like a hellcat.

"Miko, stop at once" Sesshoumaru snarled in her ear as he spun her in his grasp to face him.

Kagome froze in shock, staring into the cold countenance of none other than the Killing Perfection himself. Shock, however, quickly morphed to a curious mixture of anger and relief as the miko resumed her caterwauling.

"Sesshoumaru! What in the _hell _are you trying to do, give me a heart attack? Put me down right now, you jerk!"

"As you wish." said 'jerk' promptly released the squalling miko to land in an unceremonious heap at his feet.

Indeed, did such a little onna _really_ need to be so obnoxiously loud?

"You're late." he remarked dryly.

Kagome glared sullenly at the daiyoukai staring down so dispassionately at her while nursing her bruised posterior as well as her pride.

"My apologies, Sesshoumaru-_sama_, but a certain _someone_ delayed me from going home on time! Where is he anyway?"

At Sesshoumaru's bland look, Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course Inuyasha was with Kikyou, where else would the baka be? Truthfully, Kagome was relieved to know he was occupied; it made her meetings with his hated older brother much more pleasant without the threat of the brash hanyou tearing in upon the scene in search of her.

Kagome started to rise to her feet when she was startled by a clawed hand extended down to her. She eyed the appendage suspiciously and asked "You're not going to drop me again, are you?"

A smug smirk and a noncommittal "Hn" was the only response she received.

Kagome allowed the daiyoukai to hoist her to her feet and turned to follow him back up the path toward the well clearing. They settled together at the base of a large tree, Sesshoumaru watching the girl with veiled interest as she began pulling objects from her hideous yellow pack. How she fit so many things into that sack was almost inconceivable to him, not that the proud demon would ever admit such a lack of knowledge aloud. A battery powered lantern was set upon the ground before them as well as a small pile of books.

Kagome laughed to herself as she thought of the irony of their secret meetings. If anyone had told her a few months ago that she would be holding a private book club with the Aristocratic Assassin, the very demon that had tried to melt her into a pile of Kagome slush in the past, she would have laughed them right into the nearest asylum. Now, here she was, discussing literature among other subjects with the most feared demon lord alive. She had to admit though, debating with the brilliant inu was nothing short of invigorating. She also felt confident that the honorable daiyoukai would never break his promise to use the knowledge from her books to change the timeline in any way.

'I guess curiosity about my homework got the cat…er, inu.' Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow at the miko's pitiful attempts to stifle her giggles.

Kagome smiled warmly at her companion. "Did you get a chance to read that book about Greek mythology I brought you?"

Sesshoumaru let out a highly uncharacteristic snort as he reached into the sleeve of his haori for the book. "While the tale of the Trojan War was interesting, I find it rather ludicrous that Menelaus was foolish enough to wage war against Troy merely for the sake of a pretty face."

Kagome looked offended. "She wasn't merely a _pretty face_, Sesshou, she was his wife! Wouldn't you want to get your mate back if someone took her from you?"

"No _single_ onna is worth risking the welfare of an entire kingdom for. It is a leader's duty to tend to the overall wellbeing of his lands, not worry over personal affairs. Love is a weakness, and this Sesshoumaru would not be foolish enough to allow anyone to try to exploit him such."

Although, not really unexpected, his hardened response nevertheless struck a chord in the compassionate young miko.

"What if you loved her? Surely you wouldn't abandon your mate as though she meant nothing to you, would you?"

"Mating is not about love, Miko, is about politics and power. Demons such as I don't heed to such ridiculous emotions as love. I would not risk my lands for any female."

Kagome was stunned that anyone could possibly view love as a weakness. Her personality, her soul, her entire being was the very embodiment of love, and although she suffered many insults upon her personal strength from others, she never once considered herself as really being weak, not where it counted. Her unconditional love for her family and friends was the driving force behind her determination to restore the Shikon jewel and to defeat Naraku. Kagome wanted so desperately to restore their happiness and bring justice to the pain they had all suffered at the evil hanyou's hands, all because she loved them so completely. If it were not for love, she would never have had the strength to fight off Tsubaki's control when she tried to make her kill Inuyasha, or to heal Kikyou when she was poisoned by Naraku's miasma.

"How could you say that love is a weakness, Sesshoumaru? Love is everything! You know, in the Christian's bible, there is a passage that I memorized because I feel that it is the most profound description of love. The passage says "If I speak in the tongues of men or of angels, but do not have love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and give over my body to hardship that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing."

Sesshoumaru did not seem impressed by her impassioned speech. "You let emotion rule you too much, Miko. This One can site examples from your own books that prove that love is indeed a weakness."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Really? Go ahead and listen them 'O Mighty One'."

"I believe the stories of Cleopatra and Marc Anthony as well as that of Samson and Delilah are sufficient enough to prove my point."

Kagome decided to change tactics in order to prove that he did indeed hold love for something in this world. "Okay, so you think that love is a weakness, and that no mere female is worth taking any risks for. In the case of Trojan War, what would you do if you were in Menelaus' position? I know that you wouldn't stoop to save a mate, but how about Rin? What would you do if she were taken like that?"

"This Sesshoumaru would not risk his birthright for the sake of a mere ningen, even Rin."

Kagome harrumphed in disbelief. His actions in the past toward his ward gave proof of that lie.

"So…that wasn't you we saw going after Naraku, or Kohaku, or Takemaru…"

Sesshoumaru pinned the girl with an icy stare. "Enough, Miko. What else have you brought to discuss?"

Kagome sighed and let the subject drop. "I brought you another book on European history, two books on learning English and French, as well as a book on Shakespearean poetry. It is in English, though, would you like me to translate some aloud for you?"

Sesshoumaru signaled his approval with a curt nod before leaning back against the tree behind him and shutting his eyes. With hand settled over bent knee and face upturned toward the night sky, the daiyoukai was the very picture of stoicism in his companion's eyes. He would never tell the girl, but her soft voice and appealing scent and aura soothed him like nothing else could during these stolen moments away from battling, politics and long standing vendettas. Kagome settled back next to him, shoulder to shoulder, and with an impish grin directed toward her choice in Sonnet, began reading aloud.

"Thine eyes I love, and they, as pitying me,

Knowing thy heart torment me with disdain,

Have put on black, and loving mourners be,

Looking with pretty ruth upon my pain."

She read on, deep into the night, occasionally casting furtive glances at the silent daiyoukai. Kagome couldn't help but admire the demon lord's ethereal beauty as the moonlight danced off of his silvery locks and masculine features. How beautiful he was, not just in looks, but inside as well. Misguided though he might be in his attitude towards love, Kagome couldn't help but feel that his stunted emotions were the product of his upbringing, not his heart. Deep down inside the cold Lord of the West, there was a heart that was capable of great love. After all, what else could prompt a human hating demon to allow a small ningen child to follow him around and treat her as though she were his own pup?

Sesshoumaru could feel the girl's cerulean eyes upon him. For all the calmness he exuded, his thoughts were in turmoil over the perplexing female next to him. The daiyoukai had never encountered another spirit as pure and beautiful as hers. In all the time that he'd observed the strange miko, he had witnessed her demonstrate more strength, courage, honor and selflessness than any other being he'd ever known, ningen or youkai. On many an occasion he'd pondered the reasoning behind this, and the ultimate conclusion that he had come to was that such a spirit could only be attributed to the tiny female's seemingly never ending love of others.

While it was true that Sesshoumaru did openly distain love, he felt that he was completely justified in doing so. After all, his legendary and terrible father, the Inu no Taisho that was so powerful that he slew thousands of foes in his lifetime and conquered the Western Lands, died for the sake of a mere pretty face… a mere ningen hime. Sesshoumaru supposed that his father's fate was the reason that he'd found the story of Helen of Troy so offensive. Helen was just another princess, demi god or no, and just another pretty face, and although the Spartan king was eventually successful in the retrieval of his wife, the Inu no Taisho was not so fortunate.

So much wasted, all in the name of love.

However; as he gazed upon the now dozing angel so innocently slumped against the warmth of his mokomoko, he privately admitted in the solitude of his thoughts to an epiphany.

There was only one exception that he could think of where love was not a weakness.

Kagome.

As the daiyoukai settled closer to offer the young raven haired beauty more of his warmth, another traitorous notion snuck into his thoughts.

He would never risk everything for a mere pretty face, but he would for her…

He would for Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for all the supportive reviews. You guys are wonderful! I just wanted to note that the following chapters are a series of flashbacks, so Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's relationship will be not be taking the scenic route to get there. The bulk of the story will take place after the events set up by the first chapter, and these chapters are just to give y'all the key particulars that led to their relationship in the first place. So, on we go, folks!

Chapter 3: Small Victories Win the War

Kagome stared across the field of battle at the intimidating demon lord, her body tense with anticipation as she tried her best to determine his next move. As usual, the statuesque daiyoukai's blank appearance gave nothing away.

'Talk about poker face', the miko grunted to herself sourly.

Just as Kagome became convinced that she was going to faint from the tension, Sesshoumaru swooped into action. His attack left her slack jawed with disbelief.

"Checkmate."

"Aw, _COME ON_! Again?" Kagome glanced at the chess board between them with chagrin. "I _just_ taught you to play! How can possibly beat me, not _once _but _twice_ _in a row, _after only one demonstration!?"

The arrogant inu was practically radiating smugness. "You should know by now that this Sesshoumaru excels at every form of warfare, Miko, including battles of wit. This game of yours is all about strategy, and I am a master tactician."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Leave it to Lord Sesshoumaru to say something so positively narcissistic. Of course he was a brilliant strategist; however, she was no slouch herself. At home, Kagome routinely bested both her ji-chan and her brother on family game nights. Apparently, it was time for her to step up her game.

An idea struck the scheming young miko and she smiled deviously. 'Nothing like a little motivation…'

"Alright o "Paragon of Perfection", how about we make things more interesting, then. Perhaps a wager?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted with mirth as he sat back and appraised the raven haired beauty before him. "Hn. And, assuming you _could_ somehow manage to best This One, Miko, what sort of wager do you propose?"

'Damn arrogant dog!' the young miko groused internally while eying the lounging daiyoukai so casually insulting her as she thought up the terms of the bet. A triumphant smile lit her face.

"If I win, you will start calling me by my name." The demon lord raised an elegant silver brow, but Kagome plowed on anyway. "Not "Miko", "Girl", "Wench", or "_Ningen_"; just Kagome… KA-GO-ME. "

Sesshoumaru languidly perused the young woman's face as considered her terms. "Alright. And if I win, Miko?"

Well, _shit_, she hadn't thought that far ahead, now had she?

The sudden stillness of the darkened forest around them was only punctuated with the occasion chirp of crickets. Scenting the miko's growing apprehension as she thought of his request, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk. He could practically _see_ all the twisted thoughts running amuck inside that overly active imagination of hers; various scenarios of humiliation and dismemberment playing key roles in his so-called "victory".

Sesshoumaru's smirk grew into a fanged grin. Sometimes, the girl's nearly exhausting parade of ever changing emotions could be downright entertaining.

"Um…" Kagome squeaked uncertainly, "What did you have in mind?"

Oh no, he simply could not let her off that easy. Provoking the miko was the most fun he'd had yet today. Sesshoumaru's molten eyes simply glowed with glee.

"Hn, what _would _be a most fitting reward for this Sesshoumaru's victory?" A small chuckle escaped as his companion fidgeted nervously. "Perhaps your answer requires more thought, Miko. I shall think upon it as we play."

'Requires more thought...'Kagome's expression hardened in suspicion, then realization struck her. 'Oh, WHATEVER! He's just trying to psych me out is all. Fine, let him think on his reward! I'm going to win this time anyway.'

With a little more force than necessary, the emotionally charged young woman began resetting the board as her opponent leaned back against his tree to wait, appearing to be the poster boy of serenity to the irate miko.

When the last pawn was in place, the demon lord leaned forward in a businesslike manner and asked, "Shall we begin?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

The match lasted significantly longer that the previous ones, and apparently, the miko had in fact, "hauled out the big guns" as she so strangely declared she would halfway through the game. Sesshoumaru silently admitted a grudging respect for the female's tenacity. As always was the case when the miko was faced with adversity, she simply refused to go down without a fight.

Kagome hovered over the chessboard, trying desperately to will the sweat droplets beading at her hair line not to fall as she pondered her next move. Sesshoumaru's queen was in a position to easily block in her king should the flimsy barrier of her knight fall; however, Kagome noted that Sesshoumaru's king lay within striking distance of her bishop as well as her rook if she took out his rook instead. If she executed this properly, her bishop would force the daiyoukai to have to move his king to get out of check, and then if she chose to continue on the offensive route, she may just be able to keep him on the defensive long enough to place him in checkmate within two additional moves.

'Maybe aggression would throw him off,' she thought, deciding that she would go with her gut feeling and go after his king rather than protecting her own. She fervently hoped her rather reckless plan worked as she maneuvered her bishop into place.

Sesshoumaru smirked. The miko's move was a bold one, he'd give her that. Throughout this whole match, she'd defended her territory rather diligently, and now, she appeared to be throwing caution to the wind in order to try and catch him off guard. Apparently, the girl thought to force him to protect his king rather than remove the obvious obstacle of her knight.

Clever girl, though misguided.

Sesshoumaru pretended to go along with her ruse, moving his king to the side to avoid check. He could clearly see that the miko planned on coercing him to move into the path of her rook with her next move and backing him into a corner with her bishop again. Her next move proved his theory…; however, the miko overlooked one additional place the inu could move to evade her attack.

The daiyoukai easily slid his king into the neglected space and looked across the board with hooded eyes. He thoroughly enjoyed the girl's wide eyed look of disbelief over his move, her rosy lips settling into the most adorable pout as she took in the reality of the situation. With his king now out of harm's way, he could easily resume his campaign on her king, and there was little she could do about it.

The match was very short lived after that. Living up to his name, the Killing Perfection made quick work of her king.

"I believe that is Checkmate again, _Miko_." Sesshoumaru stressed the annoying appellation, knowing that it would make her defeat that much more enraging. The female was most appealing when angry. Her cerulean eyes would flash becomingly with her fiery show of temper, her rosy lips and cheeks would darken with the rush of blood, and the added spice to her already delectable scent was almost intoxicating.

'Damnit! Fate's a bitch, and so is his queen!' she mentally ranted about the injustice of it all as she folded her arms across her chest and stared her companion down belligerently.

"Fear not, Ka-go-me, this Sesshoumaru is in the mood to be generous today, so I have decided to grant your request to be called by name. I will, however, be collecting my reward now."

Kagome lunged over the chessboard. "Why you pompous son of a…"

Her outburst was cut short by the feeling of his full lips against hers.

Anger quickly turned to shock as Sesshoumaru continued to brush his lips softly over hers, enjoying the taste of her skin as he gently traced her lower lip with his tongue to take in more of the flavor.

The miko's mind threatened to go into overload.

Kami, _this_ kiss was somuch different than that desperate press of lips she applied to a snarling Inuyasha. There was no sensuality to that kiss, no feelings other than sadness, compassion and fear. _This_ kiss was everything she'd fantasized about when picturing her first kiss, and the fact it was being delivered by the most beautiful and captivating male she'd ever seen didn't hurt the appeal of the situation either.

Kagome's eyes drifted closed as she gave herself over to her first _real_ kiss, tentatively applying pressure of her own as she began to kiss him back. A small sigh of pleasure escaped her as the kiss grew in passion.

Sesshoumaru growled softly in approval, making another sweeping pass of his tongue near the seam of her lips as he silently encouraged her to open for him. When she complied, the demon lord swept in to conquer her mouth fully as he pulled her forward to sit in his lap. A clawed hand traced up the miko's spine to tangle in her raven locks, the miko's own arms inching up and around his neck to pull him closer to her.

The kiss continued on for several minutes, neither participant willing to break contact until the need for air became impossible to ignore. Leaning her forehead against his, Kagome panted for several seconds trying to regain her breath _and_ her sanity.

'Kami, that really just happened' she thought wildly, wishing with every fiber of her being that it would happen again.

As if hearing her unspoken appeal, Sesshoumaru recaptured her lips in another searing kiss. This time, he broke away from her lips to place teasing kisses along her jawbone and down her neck to land on her rapidly fluttering pulse. Running his hand soothingly up and down her spine, the daiyoukai met Kagome's dazed expression with heated eyes as she stared at him with open fascination.

"W-What was…t-that…f-for?" she managed to stutter out, blushing deeply when the daiyoukai chuckled at her tongue tied speech.

"That, _Kagome_, was the reward for my victory. I sincerely hope that we do battle again soon so that this Sesshoumaru may collect more spoils of war."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Several days later, Kagome was still fixated on that kiss. She stared dreamily off into space, clearing remembering the feeling of his lips pressed to hers.

"Oi, Kagome!"

The miko snapped out of her daydream with a guilty start.

"Yeah, Inuyasha?"

Her hanyou companion narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her as he leaned on his sword. He was not one bit happy about her distant attitude these days.

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask, would ya kindly pull your head out of your ass and tell me where the fucking shard is! This Kami damned youkai isn't going to stay dead while you're spacing out, silly bitch!"

Kagome's temper instantly flared.

"Sit, sit, SIT YOU JACKASS!" The fuming miko ignored the rest of her cowering companions as stomped around the dead bird demon to loom over the newest Inuyasha shaped crater marring the countryside.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY, BAKA! I'LL SIT…"another thud shook the ground followed closely with a resounding groan,"… YOU ALL THE WAY TO HELL IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, SO YOU HAD BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH UNTIL YOU'RE READY TO SPEAK TO ME MORE RESPECTFULLY!"

Kagome ignored the warning growls resonating up from the earth as she returned to the body of the bird demon to pluck the jewel shard from between the beasts' eyes.

Behind her, the infuriated hanyou sprang up out of his hole to initiate round two with the defiant miko, when suddenly; the twilit sky overhead was lit up with three distinct streaks of light traveling past at breakneck speed.

Fight instantly forgotten, Kagome and her hanyou exchanged apprehensive looks.

Inuyasha spoke up first. "Kagome, was that what I think it was?"

Kagome's worry increased as she glanced around the group. "I don't know, Inuyasha, but I guess we'd better follow them to find out."

The rest of the Inutachi grimly nodded their agreement as Sango, Miroku and Shippou mounted a transformed Kirara and took to the air in the direction of the light streaks.

Inuyasha knelt to hoist a now subdued Kagome onto his back, and without further ado, the two took off to follow their companions.

A/N: For all those chess fanatics, please go easy on me with the technicalities. I drew myself a diagram to try to keep the scene straight, so (sheepishly grinning) forgive me if I could have explained the gameplay better.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! From this chapter on, I am going to warp around things from canon for my own twisted pleasure, so enjoy. I will again state the obvious: I don't own Inuyasha, so there.

Chapter 4: Joining Together, the Packs Unite

Standing alongside a well-trodden country path, two villagers stared at Inuyasha with narrow eyed distrust as they related the events of three days past to the rest of the Inutachi. At first, the two men were very reluctant to even speak to a group that included youkai and hanyou; however, Miroku's natural charisma soon put the wary farmers at ease and they began their tale.

Three days ago, the streaks of light were seen racing across the night sky. The strange streaks converged to one point and pierced the body of a giant oni that had been terrorizing the forest as of late, felling the terrible ogre where he stood. The earthquake caused by the oni's impact with the forest floor sent tremors through the local village, destroying homes and livestock pens in its wake.

As the men told their tale, they pointed to a destroyed patch of forestland that could be seen off in the distance through the tree line behind them. At Kagome's inquiring look, Inuyasha discretely scented the air and confirmed "Yeah, the body's still out there. We should go."

Kagome nodded in assent and gestured for the others to follow them as they began walking toward the path through the foliage.

Several hours later, the Inutachi stood before the massive corpse of the mountain oni searching for signs of Shikon shards or Naraku's presence leading away from the area. It was obvious from the residual jyaki as well as faint traces of miasma left resonating on the air that the streaks of light did indeed have something to do with the evil spider hanyou or his minions.

Sango gazed in bewilderment at the gaping hole left in the oni's chest and addressed the strangely subdued miko standing next to her ."What do you think happened here?"

Kagome sighed and turned slightly haunted eyes on her adopted sister as she considered her reply. "I…can't say for sure, but I feel that Akago has passed through here with Kanna and Hakudoushi."

Sango's eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure, Kagome? How can you be certain it was them and not Kagura, or another one of Naraku's puppets?"

An involuntary chill ran down the miko's spine as images of the demon infant played out in her mind's eye like a twisted nightmare. "Because Sango, I feel coldness in my soul, a tiny place that somehow still feels connected to that creepy baby."

Kagome hadn't meant for the rest of her friends to have overheard her confession; however, she forgot to factor in the demonic hearing abilities that three of them possessed.

"WHAT!?"

Inuyasha stalked forward and grabbed the miko roughly by the upper arms. "Why the _fuck_ haven't you said anything before, Wench!? Don't you think that's information your so called "friends" ought to KNOW!?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously at the hanyou handling her so aggressively. "Don't you think that I would have told you guys if I thought it somehow affected_ you_? It's _my_ soul, Inuyasha, _not yours_, and protecting it is not _your_ concern."

A guttural snarl rent the air around the pair and Miroku and Sango cried out in panic as Inuyasha's grip on the miko tightened painfully. With eyes flashing crimson, the enraged hanyou dug in his claws and hauled the defiant female forward until she was pressed nose to nose with him.

In a deadly calm voice, Inuyasha ground out "Bitch, _everything_ about you is _my_ concern. You are _MINE_, Kagome, _NEVER_ forget that."

Kagome's temper instantly roared to life. "SIT!" She spat, watching the incredulous hanyou with satisfaction as the subduing spell slammed him violently against the ground. Kneeling down next to the hole he'd made in the earth, she stared down impassively at Inuyasha's struggling form and decided that it was high time to set the possessive dog straight.

"Listen here, _you ass_, . . I belong to no one but _myself. _I am still by your side as your friend, Inuyasha, because I promised to stay with you. You; however, have never extended that promise to me. Your destiny lies with Kikyou and we both know it."

Kagome tried to fight back the tears the pricked at the edges of her vision as she finished her speech. She had no time for self–pity; however, as a very powerful and very familiar demonic aura washed over the Inutachi.

"Listen to the Miko, half breed. After all, you wouldn't want your clay golem to become jealous now, would you?"

Sesshoumaru glided out from under the trees and stood before the stunned group. With a bland expression, the daiyoukai scanned over the members of his brother's pack, golden eyes coming to rest upon the priestess a little longer than the rest.

Loud snarls echoed up from the ground as Inuyasha fought against the restraint of the subjugation beads to confront his brother head on. Sango and Miroku eyed the daiyoukai suspiciously from the sidelines, cautious hands hovering within reach of their weapons. Shippou huddled fearfully next to a fully transformed Kirara, who merely watched Sesshoumaru with guarded interest.

Kagome, her two human companions noted, was the only member of the group who appeared completely at ease with the demon lord's presence. She calmly approached the proud daiyoukai with a slight bow and asked "What can we do for you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru's lips tilted in an almost imperceptible smirk. 'Sesshoumaru-_sama_, _indeed_, Kagome. 'The miko was never so formal when they were alone, often choosing to butcher his name in what she referred to as a "nickname", a type of endearment shared between good friends. Although irritating at first, the proud daiyoukai privately acknowledged that he now rather enjoyed the fond way she called him "Sesshou".

Kagome hesitantly looked up to at the demon that had been plaguing her thoughts and saw the traces of the smirk playing on his lips. . Eying his beautiful mouth proved to be a mistake, however, for as soon as she did she again thought about their mind blowing kiss.

A fierce blush rushed to her cheeks as she remembered how perfect his lips felt against hers.

Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up in amusement when he smelled the faint traces of arousal mixed in with embarrassment rolling off the miko in waves. He knew exactly where the flustered girl's mind had drifted off to; he'd often been there himself in the past several days. Regrettably, urgent business in the west had called him away from the area, and he had not been able to meet up with her since that night. The arrogant inu was pleased to see that, although some time had passed, the kiss still continued to affect her as much as it did him.

Sesshoumaru leaned down to place his lips tantalizingly close to Kagome's ear and whispered "If you do not wish for your friends to know about our association, this Sesshoumaru would suggest that you keep your thoughts from straying to somewhat _naughty_ places. Although I find your scent quite delectable, this One highly doubts that the whelp would feel the same."

Almost as if on cue, a growling streak of red and silver barreled up behind the wide eyed and dazed priestess and shoved her off to the side toward their rapt audience. Sango caught her disoriented sister mid stumble and helped Kagome steady herself on her feet.

With face now reddened in fury, Kagome rounded on the brash hanyou who was brandishing a fully transformed Tetsusaiga in his brother's face. She was just about to introduce the baka to ground for a second time that day when she caught a very subtle movement of Sesshoumaru's hand signaling her to wait. Kagome obediently fell into place between Sango and Miroku, who were both currently too enthralled with the pending confrontation to notice the miko's sudden shift in attitude.

"What are _you_ doing here, Bastard?" Inuyasha ranted. "You ain't got no business talking to Kagome, so fuck off and leave us alone, Ice Prick!"

Although outwardly calm as ever, inside the demon lord was seething. He was used to his half sibling's uncouth behavior and posturing; however, the half breed had NO RIGHT to manhandle the miko in such a manner.

"Hold your tongue, Half Breed, lest your friends finally recognize you for the disgrace that you are. This Sesshoumaru is here to discuss important information regarding the spider. I believe your pack would find what this One has to say to be most important to our mutual cause."

Miroku stepped forward and politely bowed to the imposing daiyoukai. "Please excuse our friend, Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku cast a stern glance sideways at the cursing hanyou, "We would be most appreciative of any information you have that could help us."

Sesshoumaru answered the smooth talking monk with a curt nod and turned to settle under the shade of the nearby trees. The rest of the Inutachi followed, sans a still muttering and growling hanyou standing there stubbornly holding his sword. Curiosity, however, eventually overrode his pigheadedness, and Inuyasha rather petulantly sheathed his Tetsusaiga and jumped into the branches of the tree overhead to hear what his sibling had to say.

Rolling her eyes at his antics, Kagome turned her attention to the daiyoukai seated regally at her side and asked "What is it that you have discovered, milord?"

Sesshoumaru raised a silver brow at the miko's continual, though now more subdued blush, and got down to business. "This Sesshoumaru was traveling back from the western lands when I was accosted by the Wind Witch. She informed this One of a plot to destroy Naraku to be perpetrated by his own incarnations. It would seem that the demon child believes that he would be a more fitting vessel of the Shikon's power than the half breed spider."

His audience leaned forward, listening intently to his words. A snort from the tree above indicated that Inuyasha was also paying close attention to his brother's story. "Yeah, figures the asshole's minions would be plotting to take him out. After all, those lil' bastards are part of the big scheming bastard too, ne?"

Inuyasha dropped down from his perch to take a seat next to Kagome, a little too close for the demon lord's liking. The miko noticed the possessive flash in inu's eyes, and shifted slightly away from her hanyou friend. She couldn't afford the group to discover her secret relationship with Sesshoumaru if another petty fight broke out between the brothers. Although her friends were bound to eventually find out, Kagome wanted it to be under better circumstances. 'Besides,' she smiled secretively to herself, 'I want to keep him to myself a little longer. Our meetings are one of the only things I look forward to these days.'

Kagome raised her eyes to meet the daiyoukai's steely golden gaze, and noted the spark of approval deep within them. With a speculative "Hn" directed at the bright smile she flashed him, Sesshoumaru continued on with his tale.

"The Wind Witch went on to reveal to this Sesshoumaru the location of Naraku's heart, "he paused as gasps were heard all around the clearing, "It is currently being guarded by the void child and his little protégé. Their location currently lies to the north of here, in a small village watched over by a human monk with a demonic arm."

Inuyasha leapt to his feet. "Well, what the fuck are we waiting for, then? Let's go destroy the bastard's heart!"

If it weren't so undignified to do so, Sesshoumaru would have sighed and rolled his eyes. "Always quick to fly into action without a plan, little brother, how typically thoughtless of you. "

Inuyasha snarled and reached for the hilt of Tetsusaiga when a small hand stayed his action.

"He's right, Inu" Kagome stated matter-of -factly, "We can't just rush in there without planning first. We don't know anything about this monk or whose side he's on, right?"

As much as her volatile friend wanted to disagree, he could find no fault in her reasoning. With a grudging "Keh", the hanyou flopped back down beside her and asked "I suppose you've already got somethin' planned, don't ya, Asshole?"

"_Inuyasha!" _Kagome admonished her companion with a sharp tug to a triangular puppy ear, "That was rude!" The stubborn miko ignored the fangs being bared at her threateningly and continued with her lecture." Honestly, is there not _one _sentence that can come out of your mouth that doesn't contain a curse word or foul name?"

Inuyasha glared at the girl. "I guess not, _Bitch. _"

It was Kagome's turn to jump to her feet to loom over the now slightly cowering hanyou like an avenging angel. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Once again, Miroku played the peacemaker and jumped between the feuding couple. "Now, now, Kagome, let's not waste time on that baka." He held up his hands in a placating gesture and scowled down at the so called idiot. With an inclination of his head toward the demon lord currently observing the scene with disinterest, Miroku asked "We don't want to upset our guest now, do we?"

Kagome had the decency to look slightly ashamed as she took a seat closer to Sesshoumaru's side. "Forgive us, milord, we sometimes forget to act our age."

"Indeed, Miko." Unfazed by the feisty little priestess's glare now directed towards him, Sesshoumaru said "I believe the soundest course of action would be to join our packs together from this point forward."

Inuyasha instantly denied his brother's statement. "Oh, HELL NO! I AM NOT TRAVELING WITH YOU, ICE PRICK! I'D RATHER TEAM UP WITH NARAKU'S BRAT THAN YOU!"

With that statement, Kagome officially reached her limit with Inuyasha's attitude for the day. "INUYASHA, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" she snarled. "If you don't want to join your brother, then go look for Kikyou. I won't let you jeopardize what could be our only chance to destroy Naraku just because you're feeling childish!"

Sango spoke up for the first time, supporting her sister's statement. "I agree, Inuyasha. We all have too much at stake here to risk blowing this opportunity. You may not like your brother, but I love _mine_, and I'm going to do anything I have to in order to save him. Kagome's right, if you don't want to come, go find the clay pot instead."

Dismissively waving off the fresh wave of snarls from the crater beside her, Sango rose to her feet and hefted her Hiraikotsu onto her back. "Which way is your pack, milord?"

Sesshoumaru gracefully rose to his feet as well. Although he was answering the slayer's question, his molten eyes never left Kagome's face. "My pack waits just over the next rise. Come, we will travel as far as we can while there is still ample daylight."

He waited as the rest of the miko's pack mounted the fire cat and took off in the direction that he'd indicated before leading Kagome away from Inuyasha's hole. Glancing out of his peripheral vision to ensure that the half breed was still soundly entrenched, he swiftly snagged the startled female around the waist and pulled her against his chest. His youki cloud gathered beneath their feet and they promptly took to the air to follow her friends, leaving the still subjugated hanyou to have to follow when he was finally released from the beads' spell.

Sesshoumaru knew that the whelp would inevitably question him later on as to why he'd chosen to carry a ningen miko, but at the moment, he could not bring himself to care. He'd missed the lively girl in his embrace and wanted to steal a few moments alone with her.

Kagome didn't even have time to squeak in surprise before Sesshoumaru's lips were aggressively attacking her own with sensuous nibbles and licks. Overcoming her shock, Kagome instantly opened her mouth to his in invitation to deepen the kiss, and Sesshoumaru accepted her with a knee weakening sweep of his tongue against her own.

The kiss continued on for several moments until a breathless Kagome broke away and asked "What was that all about, Sesshou?"

This time, the demon lord didn't attempt to downplay the smirk that lit up his face. "This Sesshoumaru has just won another battle, Ka-go-me," he purred silkily against her lips, enjoying the shiver that ran up the miko's small frame. "One for dominance. I am simply collecting my reward."

Her last coherent thought before his mouth recaptured hers was that, if this is what she could expect each time they "battled", she could easily learn to love defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Bond Between Them

They really shouldn't have been surprised, Kagome thought bitterly; of course they had been led into a trap.

Kneeling alongside Goryoumaru's freshly dug grave, the miko tried to hold back the tears as she listened to the shrine children's heartbroken sobs. This era was full of tragedy, and sometimes the compassionate girl felt like she would buckle under the weight of all the sorrow her weary soul had endured in her time here.

With hands clasped before her in supplication, Kagome offered a heartfelt prayer to the kami to guide the monk's spirit home and stood to join her companions in quiet conversation.

"What do we do now?" Sango asked. "We don't know which way Hakudoushi and Kanna went."

Miroku turned to the silent miko. "Kagome, you said before that you can feel traces of a connection with the infant. Can you tell which direction they headed in?"

Many sets of hopeful eyes turned to her, with the exception of one. Sesshoumaru appeared to be intently staring at a hazy speck on the horizon. Before Kagome could answer, the cold demon lord stated "The Miko's assistance is unnecessary. The Wind Witch is near." Without further ado, the daiyoukai flashed into his light orb and streaked after the kaze youkai hovering in the distance.

Impatient as ever, Inuyasha barked "Well, what the fuck are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" With a tug on the startled miko's arm, the impetuous hanyou hauled Kagome onto his back and barked out orders for the children to remain behind with Jaken and Ah-Un. He then leapt off into the trees to follow his elder brother's trail.

By the time the group caught up with Sesshoumaru, he was hovering on his youki cloud overlooking a deep gorge. Instead of acknowledging the rest of the pack's arrival, the demon lord watched the scene ahead of him with a predatory gaze, hand resting on Tokijin's hilt. Ahead of them, the three incarnations the group had been searching for could be seen entering what, at first, appeared to be a cave set back against the rocky terrain.

Closer inspection; however, warranted gasps and growls from the members of the Inutachi as it become apparent that the so called "cave" was actually the mouth of a great stone oni crouched against the cliff face. The immobile state of the beast suggested that it had been sealed in a similar fashion to the Inu no Taisho's nemesis, Ryukotsusei.

Kagome turned troubled eyes to Inuyasha. "I don't like this, Inuyasha, not at all. I sense shards, and that many together can only mean Naraku."

Her dog eared friend instantly bared his fangs and snarled. "Come on, then, I ain't letting that bastard get away this time. "

He was about to charge forward when Sesshoumaru's acid whip struck the ground mere centimeters from the hanyou's feet, halting him in his tracks. Immediately, Inuyasha let loose with a torrent of foul words.

"Cease your shouting at once, _whelp_!" the daiyoukai hissed dangerously. "Did you not learn anything from our most recent encounter, or are you really as simpleminded as this Sesshoumaru has always believed you to be?"

"Fuck you, Asshole! If you're too much of a pansy to go in, I'll fucking go myself!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome implored quietly "_Please,_ listen for once! We need take a minute and prep-…" Kagome inhaled sharply at the sudden tug on her soul, heart sinking when she realized just who the culprit of her discomfort was.

'NO! Not _NOW_, Kikyou!' Kagome mentally despaired, noting sadly how quickly Inuyasha's attention snapped from her to the shinidamachu writhing overhead. The undead miko herself was not far behind, appearing like a phantom from out of the mist circling around the stone oni's mouth and gliding forward into the darkened cavern beyond.

There was no stopping the brash hanyou this time; he shot forward in a red and white blur and disappeared into the oni's mouth without even so much as a backward glance at his friends.

Kagome turned to face her remaining companions, hiding weary eyes behind her bangs as she shook her head in resignation. "Come on, guys, we'd better go after him before he manages to get himself killed."

She started to make her way over to her friends astride Kirara; however a clawed hand caught her shoulder. Hesitantly meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze, the miko unconsciously drifted closer to his armored chest as she waited to hear what he had to say.

"As it appears your _protector _has abandoned his duty, miko, you shall stay close to this one."

Kagome answered his demand with a demure nod and stepped forward to wrap her arms around the demon lord's waist, being mindful to avoid the spikes on his armor as she buried her face into his mokomoko.

Sensing the miko's unspoken need for comfort, Sesshoumaru subtly placed his arm around her waist and pulled the Kagome closer to his body as they floated over the gorge. His efforts were met with a shy smile in his direction as the pair touched down in the oni's mouth. Gathering his youki close to his body, Sesshoumaru cast the condensed power outwards to create an eerie green glow to light the path ahead of them.

At the back of the cavern, it became obvious that there was only one way the others could have gone- down the oni's throat. With no choice but to follow, the group made their way into the tunnel, following the demon lord's lead.

As they began to descend, the miko extended her aura out past the glow of Sesshoumaru's youki to probe the darkness. Much to her trepidation, however, it seemed like nothing but silence surrounded them. Kagome began to shiver, fearing the worst. 'Where were Inuyasha and Kikyou? Where were Hakudoushi, Kanna and Akago?'

'And most of all, where is Naraku?'

Kagome's sense of unease rapidly spiraled into full blown panic as the group entered into what appeared to be a large cavern. The nearly complete Shikon jewel was very close now; its evil taint hanging so thick in the air around them that it drove the miko to her knees. Startled shouts from the monk and tajiya drew Sesshoumaru's attention behind him to the girl's collapse.

Clutching her chest and gasping for air, Kagome tuned out the concerned questions from her human companions and met the narrowed gaze of the daiyoukai instead. Her wide, frightened eyes tried to convey to him what words could not.

The taint coming from the jewel was not solely from Naraku.

Something wicked was there with them.

The cavern burst to life with maniacal laughter as the spider hanyou stepped out of the darkness at the opposite end of the cavern, his lips drawn back with an arrogant sneer. Another presence loomed in the shadows behind him.

"Ku, ku, ku, what seems to be the trouble, little miko? You don't like the improvements my new friend made to the jewel?" Naraku pulled the nearly whole orb from his haori and held it aloft for all to see. His crimson eyes took on a dreamy quality as he gazed into the darkened depths of the jewel's surface. "I think it's rather beautiful, myself."

Kagome felt a painful pressure unlike anything else she'd ever experienced spread throughout her body, causing her to double over. Her friends fell to their knees around her, Sango pulling the distressed girl into her side protectively as Miroku fingered the beads sealing his wind tunnel. Kagome panted with exertion as she tried to remain conscious.

Although he tried outwardly to remain passive as he watched what was happening to his miko, inside Sesshoumaru was raging against the foul half-breed. The filth dared to hurt what was _his_, and it was well past time that he put an end to the kumo hanyou.

With eyes bleeding crimson, the enraged daiyoukai drew Tokijin from its sheath and flicked the blade out to his side to prepare for his attack.

Ever the observant one, Naraku didn't miss Sesshoumaru's reaction to the miko's condition. He turned a knowing smirk on the demon lord, acknowledging his presence for the first time since the beginning of the encounter.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, how good it is to see you again."

The hanyou's smirk turned condescending. "Really, you have taken in yet _another_ ningen bitch? I must say that this one is too old to be labeled as a "ward". "Naraku's smile became malicious. "Tell me, milord, have you decided to follow in your father's footsteps after all, or are you simply still bent on stealing your brother's toys?"

Sesshoumaru wasted no words as he launched forward. With a graceful downward arc, his blade descended on the sneering hanyou.

Suddenly, an bone like tentacle shot out around Naraku and deflected the blow, its jarring impact with Tokijin's blade sending out a shower of sparks raining down on the group. Sesshoumaru leapt back to a defensive position, eyes widening in surprise when he realized that the tentacle did not come from spider but from the figure behind him instead.

Naraku let out a dark cackle. "Tsk, tsk, how terribly rude of me, I forgot to introduce my newest friend to you all." With a mock flourish, the hanyou stepped aside and beckoned his companion forward. "Meet Magatsuhi, of the Shikon jewel." Naraku looked on in satisfaction as gasps and growls echoed in the cavern around them. "I trust you all will get along very well."

Magatsuhi retracted his tentacle and stepped closer to group, exposing himself to Sesshoumaru's light. The demon smiled viciously, the dim light reflecting off blood colored eyes rimmed in navy blue and fangs set in a cruel looking navy lined mouth. White hair framed a pale face marked with jagged navy slashes across high cheekbones, giving an otherwise handsome being a rather ghoulish appearance.

Magatsuhi's eyes narrowed on the miko still curled against the slayer's side.

"I've waited a long time for this day, miko "he rasped in a singsong voice, "Have you missed me, beloved?"

Kagome shook her head in denial. "What are you talking about?" She gasped out, pain clenching inside her chest, "I don't know you!"

The demon laughed harshly. "Your incarnation matters not, bitch; your soul knows exactly who I am. You feel me reacquainting myself to you as we speak."

Kagome choked, feeling the pressure squeeze air from her body. Unable to stand the pain, the girl slumped against her friend in a dead faint.

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagome, blocking her from view. "I care not where you came from, wretch, or what your connection is to that tawdry jewel. You _will_ die by my hand, along with your master."

Magatsuhi turned his chilling gaze toward the daiyoukai and sniffed disdainfully. "Hn. You mean to defeat _me_? You're _weak_, demon."

The youkai punctuated his statement with an idly flicked razor edged tentacle in his direction. Sesshoumaru met the deadly appendage with his sword and pushed back, locking the blade with the tentacle's edge. With a forceful thrust, Sesshoumaru dislodged Tokijin and swung the blade around full circle in the opposite direction, severing the tentacle from Magatsuhi's body.

Magatsuhi leapt back and laughed. "It would seem, _dog_, that you are slightly stronger than you appear." He raised grotesquely elongated claws. "No matter, though, you will not stand between me and mine."

The demon struck out at Sesshoumaru again, coupling his claw attack with another strike of tentacles meant to pierce through the daiyoukai's body. Sesshoumaru was ready for him, though, severing the new tentacles with a strike of his acid whip while parrying his opponent's claws with his sword.

When the blade met Magatsuhi's claws, however, a resounding crack filled the air. Sesshoumaru looked down with anger and surprise at his sword, watching as wide cracks spread along the blade up to the blade guard. Black sparks of power began leaking from the evil sword as, to his shock and his pack's horror, Tokijin's blade burst apart, leaving the chagrined demon lord holding the shattered remains of his weapon.

The backlash of jyaki being dispelled by the broken sword rolled through the cavern and rebounded off the walls of the oni's stomach, causing a disturbing reaction to begin taking place.

The walls and floors of the cavern the party was occupying began to shake as they took on a crimson hue. Acid seeped from the cracks forming in the cavern around the group, rapidly streaming across the surrounding areas and raising at an alarming rate.

Sesshoumaru's attention remained centered on his opponent, crimson eyes alight with renewed lust for vengeance. His pack members; however, took stock of the situation with wild eyes darting about in fear. The power spreading throughout the cavern appeared to be releasing the oni from his seal and reanimating his body. If they didn't leave immediately, they would all be trapped.

Naraku's velvety voice cut through commotion. "Magatsuhi, I believe your reunion with the miko will have to continue at another time." The dark hanyou placed an authoritarian hand upon the demon's shoulder. "Come, there are still a few shards left to collect before we can both get what we want from the jewel."

Magatsuhi smirked tauntingly at the inu lord. "Until next time, demon. I will be back for the miko, this I promise you" he purred silkily. "Perhaps, when we meet again, you will have the strength to be a worthy opponent of me. "

The demon moved closer to Naraku's side, joining him on the raising cloud of miasma gathering around the pair's feet. As they rose in the air, the taint of the toxic miasma ate away at the back of the oni's now living flesh, boring a hole in its throat.

Sesshoumaru growled menacingly and hurled the hilt of the broken Tokijin into the rising acid. Fighting his beast's desire to pursue and destroy his enemies, the enraged inu returned his attention to the miko on the floor behind him. She was still out cold, and now the added miasma and acid in the air around the cavern coupled with the pitching of the reawakening oni were placing the other two humans in a dire situation. The monk and slayer coughed weakly as they covered their faces with the slayer's poison masks, crawling toward the teetering fire cat.

Sesshoumaru scooped the miko up into his arm and barked "Follow closely, humans. This Sesshoumaru will not be returning should either of you fall behind."

Gathering his own youki cloud around his feet, the daiyoukai shot through the opening in the oni's throat, landing on the rocky terrain a safe distance from the rising oni. A short distance away, the demon lord's attention was drawn to a heap of red, white and silver peeking out from under a landslide of rubble against a ledge below the cliff's edge.

Sesshoumaru turned to other pack members that had landed clumsily behind him. "The half breed lies below "he intoned sharply. "Tend to him and the miko." Without further instruction, the daiyoukai leapt from the cliff side and transformed into his true form midair, eager to take out his rage on the giant oni now snarling and swiping at him.

The battle was short and unsatisfying, but it lasted long enough to help the murderous inu collect his composure.

Now; however, several questions arose that begged to be answered.

Who was that demon with Naraku?

How had he broken Sesshoumaru's sword so easily?

And…what was the filth's connection to Kagome?

Sesshoumaru was a demon who prided himself in knowing all the answers, and know them he shall. He headed back to his pack mates with every intention of finding out what he wanted to know.


End file.
